I Fullmånens Sken
by Otilia Hellgren
Summary: Min första riktiga novell.. Handlar om kärleken mellan en människa och ett spöke.


**I fullmånens sken**

"_Det finns ett sätt…_" viskade han tveksamt. Han såg ut att kämpa emot något starkt inom sig, varför visste jag inte. Precis just då så fäste jag inte alltför stor vikt vid att försöka tolka det, för hade han just sagt att det fanns ett sätt för oss att faktiskt _röra _vid varandra? På riktigt? Det här var det jobbigaste med att vara kär och ha ett förhållande med en död människa, en oerhört vacker tonårspojke som inte vågat släppa taget om livet. Så han levde fast utan att leva, en svag skugga av vad han egentligen var, ett svagt skimmer av sitt forna jag. Perfektionism i en svagt skimrande skugga, den vackraste skugga jag någonsin skådat. Och han var min. Liksom alla skuggor så var han omöjlig att nå, röra och känna på. Tills nu. För visst hade han just sagt att "_det fanns ett sätt"_?

Jag sneglade på honom och hans blick mötte tveksamt min. Hans blick utstrålade oro, kärlek, rädsla i ett par elektriska sekunder. Han bet sig i läppen precis på det sättet som jag älskade att se honom göra, och vände bort blicken som han alltid gjorde när han funderade ordentligt. En gång hade han sagt att det var för att kraften i mina ögon fick honom att glömma allt utom oss, och att det var lite svårt att tänka på annat då. "Hur?" hörde jag min egna otåliga röst fråga. "Snälla Oskar."

Hans blick fann min igen. "Ja det finns ett sätt, men risken är stor…" han tvekade och fortsatte sedan, "du skulle hamna i en alltför stor fara och det tänker jag inte acceptera. Det är inte värt det." Han tystnade igen. "Glöm att jag sa något. Okej?"

"Aldrig. Vad är det för fara Oskar? Vad det än är så klarar jag av det. Det är värt det." Jag tänkte inte ge upp nu när han faktiskt erkänt att det fanns en möjlighet för mig att få känna hans armar om min kropp, att kunna fläta mina fingrar samman med hans, kanske få känna hans läppar emot mina. Det här var min enda önskan. Att få röra vid honom, och han _skulle_ gå med på det. Förr eller senare.

"Jag tror inte att jag är så stark", viskade han uppgivet och sjönk med en suck ihop strax ovanför golvytan. "Jag kan döda dig om jag tappar kontrollen." Hans blick vandrade ut genom det lilla fönstret, mot stjärnorna och himlen som han aldrig skulle nå.

Jag satt tyst en stund och allvaret i hans ord sköljde över mig. Han menade det han sa, så mycket visste jag säkert. Men att få röra vid honom… Det var värt risken, flera gånger om.

Jag sträckte fram handen mot honom, en gest som visade precis det jag ville att han skulle förstå. Jag var villig att ta den risken, jag var inte rädd och jag hatade avståndet emellan oss. Handen rörde ingenting annat än tom luft, inte ett enda fragment av honom gick att känna i den tomma luften. En spökpojke, dömd till en evighet på jorden fast här på vår vind. Tårarna kom utan att jag kunde hejda dem. Det var frustrerande att veta vad man ville ha och ha det så nära, men ändå utan en möjlighet att kunna få det. Han mötte inte min blick men jag kunde se på honom att han visste att mina tårar rann, han gjorde en svag rörelse som om han skulle torka bort mina tårar innan han tyst viskade.

"I månskenet."

Jag sneglade tvivlande mot fönstret där jag kunde se den nästintill fulla månen och följde dess strimma av ljus över golvet och rakt över platsen där han satt. Min hand låg på golvet precis där hans hand var, utan att kunna känna någonting av honom. Han måste ha sett min tvivlande blick för han skrattade kort. "Inte vilket månsken som helst Fia, fullmånens sken."

Om bara ett par dagar skulle han kunna hålla mig i sina armar, röra mig, fläta sina fingrar samman med mina. Kyssa mig. Jag kunde inte hejda leendet som spreds över mina läppar. "Låt oss försöka", sa jag bestämt. Jag tänkte inte låta hans rädsla stå i vägen för vår kärlek. En natt med honom var allt vad jag ville ha.

Han tittade på mig med ångest i blicken. "Jag vet inte om jag är tillräckligt stark för det." Han tvekade. "Jag vet inte hur jag ska kunna motstå dig. Om jag går för långt, och tappar kontrollen.." Han tystnade igen. Plötsligt lutade han sig mot mig och hans oemotståndligt vackra ögon som han en gång sagt var blåa var nu bara någon centimeter ifrån mina. Jag kunde knappt andas. Han var så vacker. En ängel här på jorden som ville vara med mig. "Om jag tappar kontrollen så byter vi plats", sa han mjukt. "Du tar min plats i evigheten och jag tar ditt liv i utbyte. Jag vill inte utsätta dig för den risken." Hans en gång blåa ögon stirrade nu intensivt in i mina gröna. Jag fick påminna mig själv om att andas. Jag borde bli rädd. Jag borde verkligen bli rädd, men det blev jag inte. Han visste vad han gjorde och om han skulle kunna hålla om mig, om än bara för ett par timmar.

"Jag litar på dig", svarade jag med stadig röst. "Du kommer inte att tappa kontrollen." Han tittade tvivlande på mig och började skaka på huvudet. "Oskar. Snälla. Låt oss försöka. Om du är nära att tappa kontrollen så kan du väl bara släppa taget och låta mig gå därifrån?" Han såg tveksam ut, men hade inte alls den där beslutsamma glimten i ögat längre. Hans försvar höll inte och hans vilja började rasa samman. Vi ville samma sak, och han skulle ge mig det, det såg jag på honom. "Jag kan inte ha det såhär Oskar. Vi kan inte ha det såhär. Vi _måste_ försöka. Snälla?" Jag svepte frustrerat med armen i luften där han satt intill mig. Han suckade uppgivet och jag kunde se hur hans beslutsamhet vacklade. Jag skulle få precis det jag ville. En natt i månskenet

Bara Oskar och jag. Hans hud emot min, hans fingrar sammanflätade med mina. Att till fullo få se hans vackra leende, att äntligen kunna stryka hans blonda lugg som alltid föll ner i ögonen på honom när han skrattade. Att få dra fingrarna genom hans rufsiga hår och blicka in i hans hypnotiska blåa ögon och förlora mig i dess kraft. I månskenet.

-----

Målmedvetet vandrade jag barfota i det höga gräset efter en stig som bara jag kunde se. Det var en sval sommarkväll och grässtråna var fuktiga när jag lät mina fingertoppar svepa genom dem. Mina bara fötter tvekade inte när de mötte det kyliga gräset och mitt nattlinne fick grässtråna att viska mjukt när de trött väcktes ur sin stilla sömn. Allt var glänsande i fullmånens sken. Färgerna gick i svart, brunt och gyllene guld. Jag hade aldrig sett något så vackert, och ändå bleknade skönheten bort helt när jag såg honom framför mig på ängen. Han väntade på mig. Mer vacker än jag någonsin kunnat drömma om. En ängel sänd till jorden. För mig. Jag började springa, det fanns inte en chans att jag skulle kunna sväva fram till honom långsamt och majestätiskt. Han log lyckligt, sträckte ut armarna emot mig i en inbjudande gest och sekunden senare var jag i hans famn. Hans armar i ett stadigt tag kring min kropp, och vi snurrade runt, runt. Jag svävade i hans famn. Jag pressade mig mot honom med tårar rinnandes över kinderna. Andades in hans underbara doft, försökte memorera den. Han kysste tårarna på mina kinder, hans klarblå blick mötte min och jag drog fingrarna genom hans mjuka hår innan jag flätade samman dem med hans. Hans leende var det vackraste jag någonsin sett. Hans läppar skälvde av samma längtan som min. Oerhört långsamt böjde han sitt ansikte mot mitt och lät sina läppar möta mina.


End file.
